<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Right in Front of You by lumigo_akvo9504</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26296054">Right in Front of You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumigo_akvo9504/pseuds/lumigo_akvo9504'>lumigo_akvo9504</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Comic Couple, Depression trigger warning, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Neglect, M/M, Nathaniel Has Bipolar Disorder, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Post-Divorce, References to Depression, slight Lila Rossi bashing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:48:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,527</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26296054</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumigo_akvo9504/pseuds/lumigo_akvo9504</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens after a divorce leaves a comic book artist with 3 young kids &amp; worried social workers? A pretend relationship with their co-comic creating partner of course! A NathMarc Fic featuring slight Lila Bashing, OC children, &amp; plenty of shenanigans. (Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>MarcNath Fics!</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>AN: Hello! This is my fist ever Miraculous Ladybug fanfiction. The word count for the main portion of this chapter is 961 words. I'm apart of a Miraculous Ladybug roleplaying server on Discord that is currently looking for more members so if you're interested check this link: https://discord.gg/QPsPpZn. A huge thanks to Jadenova7w7, Robo_Gecko, kopycat101, The Youngest(TM) (UN), Fin, Mnoeln, and others from the NathMarc Multiverse server [located here: https://discord.gg/aPbKnBr] on Discord for letting me use some of their ideas and prompts to write this or helping me proofread . Thoughts are placed in plain italics for easier reading. I do not own Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir [I wouldn't have had to ask how the full was spelt if I did], not all of the OCs are mine some are from the NathMarc Multiverse sever [aka the old ZNC server], and this is across posted from my fanfiction.net account under the same name. Happy Reading!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>        '<em>How did it get to this point</em>,' Nathaniel thought as he watches his precious children get taken from him. They are the light of his life. Each one are his pride and joy. Silent tears build as they were taken further and further away from him.</p><p>        Divorce and a corrupt judge, that's what caused this pain. A judge, paid off by the new fiancé of his now ex-wife Lila, deciding that the children should go with their mother first before going to him, switching weekly, despite the charges of child abuse and neglect he levied against her with the help of his closest friends (Alix Kubdel, Marinette Dupain-Couffaine, Luka Couffaine, Juleka &amp; Rose Lavillant-Couffaine,... and Marc). He still had a hard time believing it though. Believing that his- no. not his... not anymore- Believing that the woman he married six years ago after dating for a year, was a lying, cheating, backstabbing, power-hungry gold digger all along. All of their happy moments... tainted by the dark sludge that lurks in her heart. Seven years of his life wasted on what Nathaniel thought was love but actually wasn't. The only good to come out of those years were his children. His sweet, chaotic children that he loves more than life itself.</p><p>        Nathaniel shook his head. No use becoming an akuma over this. The separation isn't for long, just a week. 'Just a week,' he reminded himself, 'a week until I can see them again. My precious inspirations. My masterpieces.' So lost in thought, the redhead didn't notice his comic book partner Marc Anciel come up behind him until there was a pressure on him right shoulder.</p><p>        "It'll be okay," Marc says trying his hardest to stay strong for his best friend since junior high. Nathaniel gave a small nod as his tears finally slipped from his eyes as the door closed. The week long separation begins now. His other friends pull him into hugs, Luka giving him the bro hug variant, hoping to reassure the crying artist that everything would work out.</p><p>        He only halfheartedly listened to the probably false statements of those closest to him. He just couldn't get the looks on his treasured children's faces from when they were told that they were to live with their mother out of his mind: Rainbow's look of fear, Impulse's going blank, and Miriam's smile falling into a frown. Those expressions stayed on them as they were marched out the door by their mother and her new fiancé. Each child slightly dragging their feet to where ever it was their mother was ordering them. She pulled on both Miri and Rain's hands harshly while that b-erk did the same to Imp. Those expressions were so unlike any of them. They were more telling than anything he'd seen in light of his- no... Lila's treatment of their kids. Those looks with eyes that pleaded for their father to save them like the superheroes in the comics he illustrates. Nathaniel was powerless to the system where money, fame, connections, intelligence, and power gets you everywhere and everything, and he still couldn't save them from the vicious clutches of their mother... not this time.</p><p>        He let Marc drive him back to his place not really in the condition to be behind the wheel. Nathaniel watches as the house he lived in with his kids and Lila came into view. It's more of a large apartment really what with its three bedrooms, to bathrooms, a balcony, and an American style living space. It's actually one of the few apartments to have a small utilities room that's just big enough for a washer and dryer with a clothes rack to hang dry certain clothes on too. He and his kids lived here with their mother. That is until a week ago, when Lila and Nathaniel filed for divorce and she moved in with her finance, whom she revealed the day she left.</p><p>        Marc walks him to the door. "It'll be alright. Just take care of yourself, and hey don't worry if the illustrations don't get done this week, take your time. Okay, Nath?" Marc's small reassuring smile was strained trying to hide all the emotions and words he never got the chance to show and tell. Nath just nods, too tired for words, as he flops onto the green couch. Usually, such an action would cause a round of laughter from the twins with giggles from Nath's youngest, if they were in the room that is. It felt so weird to the two males. This apartment, home to such lively, loud, and creative children with an equally creative father, is now quiet save for their breathing. The atmosphere is as despondent as the lone man on the couch. Marc looks at his watch, 2:30 pm. "Hey Nath! I'm gonna make some lunch before I head out okay?"</p><p>        Nathaniel just nods, his tears soaking a pillow to his face. Marc sighs going to the kitchen and making a sandwich for the upset artist. Once done, he placed Nathaniel's on the coffee table before eating his own. The two staying in silence all the while when a sudden alarm alerted from Marc's phone. He glanced at the device and then back to the redhead, who looked up at the sound. "Guess that's my cue to leave," Marc tries to joke as he gets up from the couch. Nathaniel says nothing, his mind still haunted by his kids expressions. He silently watches as his best friend leaves the apartment. An apartment that just doesn't feel like home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Apologies for this but Depression induced Angst.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! This is my fist ever Miraculous Ladybug fanfiction. The word count for the main portion of this chapter is 600 words. Once again a huge thanks to Jadenova7w7, Robo_Gecko, kopycat101, The Youngest(TM) (UN), Fin, Mnoeln, and others from the NathMarc Multiverse server on Discord for letting me use some of their ideas and prompts to write this or helping me proofread. Thoughts are placed in plain italics for easier reading. I do not own Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir [I wouldn't have had to ask how the full was spelt if I did]. Thanks to all who have subscribed, bookmarked, left kudos and/or reviewed this story. Happy Reading! PS. Trigger warning for depression on this chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     He stayed on the couch for the rest of the day. Nath just couldn't bring himself to get up again. Not when he's in a house with so many tainted memories and no reason to keep going. He can't help his kids, doesn't have the inspiration to draw, and- if he is honest with himself- doesn't have the will to live. The quiet was killing him.</p>
<p>     His phone buzzed, cutting through the silence. The gentle and quiet brr slicing through the eerie stillness. Nathaniel did nothing as it vibrated against the wooden coffee table within an arms reach. The soft glow of the phone a stark contrast to the darkness that sounds it. He had turned the lights off what seems like eons ago so as to lessen his electricity bill, one he'll be paying alone again for the first time in six years. His phone buzzed again, reminding Nathaniel of reality once more. He emptily clasped his red phone, old as it may be, checking the notifications to see the source of the device's trembling.</p>
<p>     Marinette sent him another fashion meme and Marc texted him. Nathaniel rolled his eyes at the meme, seeing as he checked that conversation first. She's been sending a lot of those lately. He didn't respond to her beyond the eye rolling emoji Max programmed for the class in the good old days of lycée. Marc's text, on the other hand, was one asking if he was okay and included a reminder to eat as it was already late. Nathaniel sighed. He could always trust his partner to remind him that his health is just as important as his kids. Marc knows him so well. Then again, they have been comic partners and best friends for over a decade now so it shouldn't surprise him as much as it did.</p>
<p>     Without anyone to cook for, he skipped dinner earlier. How Marc figured out that he didn't eat? He doesn't know. Nathaniel just put it down as evidence of their near two decades worth of friendship and camaraderie. All the time spent hunched over their respective notebooks and sketchbooks combined with the time spent relaxing together while vibing on the same wavelength was bound to leave a deep unyielding bond. One that is a two way street of trust between the two. Taking in this fact, Nath decided to eat a slice of cheese. Marc was bound to bring his knives out if he didn't reply that he ate something.</p>
<p>     '<em>I'm such a failure</em>,' he thought as he nibbled on his cheese like a mouse while messaging his bestfriend that he ate. '<em>Kids are court ordered to go to their mother and not a day later I'm not even caring for myself. It's no wonder the system worked against me... I failed my family. I failed my marriage. I failed my friends. I failed my job. I failed my kids! I failed MARC! Oh Marc... I don't deserve him in my life. Not him! Not my kids! Not Alix, Marinette, Luka, Juleka, Rose, Ivan or even Mylene! I don't deserve the life I had two months ago. I guess karma is finally getting around to me. The kids deserve better than me. They deserve a parent who can actually show how much they mean to them. They deserve the world – no, not the world – the universe. I can't give them that. Heck I couldn't even protect them from being harmed under this roof. Home is supposed to be safe and I failed to make it such for my kids. I failed them... I failed at everything...</em>'</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Final word count is 766 words. Feel free to leave a review! Thanks for reading! ~lumigo</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AN2: Final word count is 1,136 words. Feel free to leave a review! Thanks for reading! ~lumigo</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>